


This is not the end of us

by robs



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKise Week, Fluff, Graduation, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“È finito anche questo,” sussurra, tirando su col naso e schiacciando la fronte contro il suo petto come fa ogni volta che si sente particolarmente in imbarazzo. “Siamo appena riusciti a tornare tutti insieme e ci stiamo separando di nuovo.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not the end of us

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'[AoKise Week](http://aokiseweek.tumblr.com/); secondo giorno, tema "Graduation".  
> Titolo da This is not the end – Gungor.

Aomine è piuttosto sicuro che se non fosse stato per Satsuki in questo momento non starebbe aspettando di ricevere il suo diploma insieme al resto degli studenti del quinto anno; è sempre stato troppo pigro per studiare, dopotutto, e la media che ha raggiunto con gli esami è perfino un poco più alta di quella che si aspettava. Non che cambi molto, alla fine l'importante è avere un diploma – almeno, questo è quello che gli ha ripetuto Satsuki quando cercava di aiutarlo ad avere più sufficienze possibili negli ultimi mesi. Sì, è decisamente tutto merito suo; forse le comprerà qualcosa per ringraziarla. E la parola chiave è _forse_.  
Il preside dell'istituto ha un'espressione quasi sofferente quando Aomine allunga una mano verso di lui per ricevere il suo diploma, e il ragazzo non può fare a meno di sghignazzare: il vecchio sta sicuramente pensando a cosa ne sarà della squadra di basket adesso che il suo Asso sta andando via. Incrocia lo sguardo di Satsuki per puro caso e sbuffa vedendo la sua espressione piena di disapprovazione, ma non dice nulla, limitandosi a fare un cenno al preside e lasciare il posto alla ragazza dopo di lui.  
Il cellulare vibra per qualche istante nella tasca dei suoi jeans – Satsuki, sempre lei, non gli ha permesso neanche di pensare di mettersi una tuta per la cerimonia – e Aomine sta sorridendo ancor prima di leggere chi è il mittente del messaggio; Kise è l'unica persona che conosce che sarebbe disposta a farsi fare una strigliata da professori e familiari solo per potergli mandare un sms.  
 _Congratulazioni, Aominecchi!_ , c'è scritto, e il ragazzo grugnisce una risata davanti al nomignolo che non è ancora riuscito a scrollarsi di dosso, nonostante siano passati anni da quando se ne è lamentato la prima volta; Kise è testardo però, probabilmente anche più di lui, e ha continuato imperterrito a chiamarlo come più gli piaceva. La verità è che ormai Aomine è affezionato a quel soprannome, ma non lo dirà mai a nessuno.  
 _Anche a te, bel faccino_ , risponde, sghignazzando come un bambino monello quando pensa all'espressione sdegnata che l'altro sicuramente farà leggendolo; Kise non è l'unico in grado di affibbiare nomignoli irritanti alla gente, e Aomine ha sempre trovato divertenti le sue reazioni esagerate davanti a cose come questa.  
 _Ti odio_ , è il messaggio che gli arriva pochi attimi più tardi, e il neodiplomato non riesce proprio a trattenere una risata, questa volta decisamente troppo rumorosa per non attirare gli sguardi di chi lo circonda, ma non gli è mai importato un granché del giudizio della gente e di certo non comincerà adesso a sentirsi in imbarazzo per una cosa come una risata; Kise sa davvero essere ridicolo a volte, si dice, immaginando perfettamente il suo viso, le guance gonfie e un broncio da bimbo offeso a piegargli le labbra, e un improvviso desiderio di essere con lui lo assale. Sbuffa, seccato; potranno vedersi solo più tardi, alla festa organizzata da Kagami per festeggiare la fine delle superiori, e l'idea di dover aspettare così tanto di certo non è molto allettante.  
 _Continua a ripetertelo, superstar_ , digita, inviando il messaggio un attimo prima di sentire un corpo familiare collidere col suo; Satsuki ha gli occhi lucidi quando si volta a guardarla, e le guance appena imporporate, e Aomine sa con estrema certezza che tra poco la ragazza scoppierà a piangere. Si conoscono da quando erano in culla, dopotutto, dopo quasi diciott'anni sono in grado di prevedere le reazioni l'uno dell'altra con semplicità.  
La abbraccia in silenzio, baciandole i capelli quando sente il primo singhiozzo e accarezzandole con affetto la schiena. Ci sono diverse persone che stanno guardando incuriosite nella loro direzione, ma basta un'occhiataccia di Aomine a farle voltare tutte: personalmente non gli interessa di cosa la gente pensa di lui, ma sa che Satsuki _odia_ essere osservata durante quelli che considera i suoi momenti di debolezza. E nonostante a volte la voglia di strangolarla sia forte, è comunque la sua migliore amica: sanno che farebbero qualsiasi cosa l'uno per l'altra e viceversa, anche se sono entrambi – soprattutto Aomine – troppo orgogliosi per dirlo ad alta voce.  
“Ssh,” mormora tra i suoi capelli, sentendola tremare come una foglia tra le sue braccia, e se la stringe più forte al petto. Non è un asso a consolare le persone con le parole, è di dominio pubblico, ma sa che Satsuki non si aspetta qualcosa del genere da lui; le sono sempre bastati semplici gesti d'affetto come un abbraccio e un bacio sulla fronte da parte sua.  
“È finito anche questo,” sussurra, tirando su col naso e schiacciando la fronte contro il suo petto come fa ogni volta che si sente particolarmente in imbarazzo. “Siamo appena riusciti a tornare tutti insieme e ci stiamo separando di nuovo,” continua con un filo di voce, e Aomine la capisce meglio di chiunque altro: è stato lui ad allontanarsi per primo da tutti, e Satsuki l'ha seguito perché _è quello che un'amica fa quando è preoccupata_ , come lei stessa gli ha detto quando finalmente aveva ricominciato a pensare come una persona normale. È inutile dire che non si era sentito in colpa alle sue parole, sarebbe una bugia fin troppo semplice da smascherare; era stato un egoista, e nonostante tutto Satsuki era rimasta al suo fianco, perdendo i contatti con quelle che considerava e considera ancora alcune tra le persone più belle e – soprattutto – strane che abbia mai conosciuto.  
“Non sarà come l'ultima volta, Satsuki,” risponde, accarezzandole la schiena con dolcezza. “Siamo cresciuti, non abbiamo più tredici anni e la testa piena di niente,” continua, sorridendo nel sentirla esalare una risata tremula, e continuando a stringerla forte. “In teoria un po' siamo maturati.”  
“Sottolineo _in teoria_ ,” commenta la ragazza dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, un po' più tranquilla di prima, alzando il viso e asciugandosi alla buona le lacrime con una manica del cardigan color crema che indossa; impreca quando si ricorda di essersi truccata, quella mattina, e geme esasperata quando trova il tessuto chiaro macchiato di nero. Le oscenità che escono dalla sua bocca fanno scoppiare a ridere Aomine e voltare alcuni compagni di classe che la fissano con gli occhi sgranati, come se fosse posseduta da chissà che entità maligna: poveri illusi, si sono tutti lasciati ingannare dai suoi modi da perfetta signorina.  
“Ti sta vibrando il telefono,” gli comunica quando finalmente smette di imprecare, decidendo di arrotolare le maniche del cardigan per coprire la macchia. “Speriamo che Kise non si sia offeso perché non gli hai risposto subito.”  
Aomine sbuffa un'altra risata, circondandole le spalle con un braccio e tirando fuori il telefono per poter leggere i messaggi dell'altro; ce ne sono solo due, decisamente un record per quel logorroico cronico.  
 _Come se potesse servire a qualcosa, cretino, non ti ho odiato quando te lo saresti meritato, non ti odierò sicuramente adesso_ , recita il primo, e Aomine si sente in colpa per la seconda volta nel giro di un quarto d'ora: non riesce a capire come abbia fatto Kise a non odiarlo, ci ha pensato più di una volta da quando si sono riavvicinati ma non ha trovato una risposta. Al suo posto, sicuramente l'avrebbe fatto. _Non volevo essere cattivo, scusami. Dai un bacio a Momoi da parte mia, ci vediamo stasera da Kagami_ , dice il secondo, e questa volta Aomine si morde un labbro, a metà tra l'impazienza e l'eccitazione: _stasera_ non arriverà mai abbastanza in fretta.

 

“Non riesco a credere che ci siamo diplomati,” commenta Kise con una risata, la testa posata contro una spalla di Aomine e i capelli che gli accarezzano la fronte mossi dalla brezza tiepida di quella sera; distoglie gli occhi dal cielo limpido e stellato sopra di loro, incrociando quelli dell'altro ragazzo, e intreccia le loro dita come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. “Non avrei mai pensato che ce l'avremmo fatta,” aggiunge, divertito, e Aomine non riesce a trattenersi dal chinarsi appena per baciarlo sulle labbra.  
Alza il medio della mano libera verso la vetrata, quando sente Kagami fischiare e incoraggiarli, quasi come se stessero giocando una partita contro un avversario comunque, ma Kise non riesce a trattenersi dal ridere ancora, allontanando i loro volti e schiacciando il naso contro la sua gola.  
“Siamo sempre stati i peggiori,” risponde Aomine, sollevando le loro mani ancora intrecciate per baciare quella di Kise; è irritato dall'interruzione di Kagami, _molto_ irritato, ma non ha voglia di litigare proprio adesso, non stanotte. “Ma ce l'abbiamo fatta ed è questo che conta, no? Tra un mese finalmente avremo un posticino nostro, tutto nostro, troveremo una squadra disposta a prendere entrambi, tu continuerai a fare il modello part-time e soprattutto _vivremo insieme_ : niente genitori e sorelle ficcanaso. Dormiremo insieme e ci sveglieremo insieme nel _nostro_ letto,” continua, e non si rende conto di essere stato esageratamente sdolcinato finché l'altro non glielo fa notare, spostando nuovamente il viso per guardarlo negli occhi con un sorriso emozionato sulle labbra. Per fortuna sul balcone ci sono solamente loro due, altrimenti la situazione sarebbe stata davvero imbarazzante; non gli piace l'idea che qualcun altro senta cose del genere, cose _intime_ , ed è contento di aver parlato a bassa voce. È Kise a baciarlo, questa volta, ed è lui ad alzare il medio a Kagami quando grida di nuovo i suoi stupidi incoraggiamenti.  
“Nel caso qualcuno ti abbia sentito dirò che sei ubriaco, so che queste cose preferisci tenerle per noi,” sussurra il ragazzo al suo orecchio, quando si separano, e Aomine rabbrividisce per un attimo quando sente il suo respiro accarezzargli la pelle. “Non vedo l'ora di vivere finalmente con te,” aggiunge, baciandogli il collo prima di tornare a guardare le stelle.  
Aomine sorride, appoggiando la tempia contro la sua testa e seguendo il suo sguardo sovrappensiero: è finito anche questo, si dice ripetendo le parole di Satsuki, ma questa volta è certo che sarà diversa dalla precedente. Sono cresciuti e maturati, tutti, riusciranno a restare uniti anche se distanti; non si perderanno come hanno fatto a quattordici anni, non saranno così stupidi da buttare via la loro amicizia. Sarà senza dubbio diverso, perché dopotutto ormai sono – quasi – adulti e non più bambini capricciosi ed egocentrici, ma Aomine è piuttosto sicuro che sarà per il meglio.  
Finalmente diplomati, pensa ridacchiando, prima di chiudere gli occhi ed ascoltare le voci dei suoi amici dall'appartamento, le dita di una mano ancora intrecciate a quelle del suo ragazzo.  
“Non vedo l'ora, Ryouta.”

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho la più pallida idea di come funzionino le scuole giapponesi, di conseguenza ho usato il nostro sistema perché sono troppo pigra per informarmi. <3


End file.
